Isabella Marie Smith
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Stan and Francine Smith. She ran away when she was 16 to Forks. Now she must decide whether to tell the Wolf Pack who Sam imprinted on her. Should she call her Mother and Father?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is the daughter of Stan and Francine Smith. She ran away when she was 17 to Forks. Now she must decide whether to tell the Wolf Pack who Sam imprinted on her. Should she call her Mother and Father?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Bella was born Isabella Marie Smith daughter of Stan and Francine Smith. She had two siblings Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith who she was 6 years older than her and her baby brother Steven Anita Smith who she was 11 years older then.

Her father worked at the CIA. They had an alien at home named Rodger who was staring to become an alcoholic when she ran away. And the family goldfish Klaus who had the brain of a human.

Bella was the most even tempered of the whole family. She was also her father's favourite daughter.

She loved her family but it all became too much for her. One day she thought about the future and wanted to leave so she wrote her family a note saying she was leaving to travel.

So she ran away and ended up in Forks she was 17 at the time and the kind Police Chief took her in. Then she meet the Cullen's and we all know what happened there. When they left she discovered the Wolf pack. Sam had met her eyes and it was love at first sight. He treated her like a person. They shared common interests.

They married when Bella was 20 and Sam marked her now she wouldn't age like him. The Elders had given their permission. With the mark they were married in the eyes of the La Push community especially the wolf packs eyes.

The pack was also protecting her from Laurent after Victoria came and told Bella he was after her. Victoria told them he was messing around with the vampires in the North. What he really wanted was Bella's blood. Victoria promised to help stop him. Bella found out Victoria was quite nice once you got to know her. Victoria was imprinted on by Jacob.

But Bella never told them about her real family. It was a very delicate subject seeing that her father worked in the CIA. And that she was good with a gun thanks to her father.

Bella went to community college with Victoria as her protection and got her degree in English and cooking, Victoria got a degree in Music. Sam is the owner of Uley Construction Company. Bella now 25 taught at La Push offering them English Class and Cooking Class at their High School and Victoria offered Music at La Push High School.

Bella was pregnant and now was the time to decide whether to get her real family in on this secret….

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update soon:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

**Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

Bella watches as Sam goes to work. She had been in Forks and La Push for 7 years since she was 18. Bella has wondered how her family were doing. She hadn't told anyone even her husband about her real parents. But now she was pregnant. She knew her parents deserved too know. Her mother and father always wanted grandchildren. And her sister and brother deserved to know their niece or nephew. Bella made her decision she would tell the Pack and Victoria her secret. Then she would ring her Dad and Mum.

Bella goes to the phone and dials all the pack and Victoria says they were to come to her and Sam's house after work. They were worried that something was wrong but Bella told them not to worry. Then she calls Sam.

"Uley Construction", Sam answers

"It is me Sam", Bella says

"Is everything alright with you and the baby?" Sam asks panicked

"Calm down everything is fine. I need you to come home straight after work I am calling a pack meeting. I have some things I need to discuss with all of you", Bella says bitting her lip

"We will be straight there", Sam says

"Now?" Bella asks

"Yes. I will call everyone", Sam replies

"You don't have to leave work", Bella protests

"Remember my mate I own the company", Sam replies

"Alright. I will see you all soon", Bella giving in

"Whatever you have to tell us we will get through this as a family", Sam states

"I know. Love you see you soon", Bella replies

"Love you too", Sam says as they hang up

Bella goes into the kitchen to grab some food for the Pack. As they would be here soon. She puts some muffins and biscuits on the table.

"Bella? Sam called me", Victoria asks as she enters the house, "What is this about?"

"Toria. It is about the only secret I haven't shared", Bella replies

"Is it bad?" Victoria asks

"No it isn't but it will shock everyone", Bella says

Victoria could see how nervous Bella was. Victoria could tell just by looking at Bella this secret was going to change things. Leah was next to arrive with Ben, Angela, Emily, Kim and Rachael.

"Hi girls help yourself to some food before the boys get here", Bella says smiling nervously

The girls could see that Bella was nervous but don't comment. They would find out soon. Bella did call this meeting after all. The boys finally arrive. Sam comes through the door looking at Bella, Sam good tell something was bugging her. Sam pulls her into his arms to give her comfort.

Bella takes a deep breath. Sam was her strength. She could do this.

"Boys takes a seat", Bella says

Leah and Ben sit together, Paul and Rachael, Kim and Jared, Embry and Emily, Jacob and Victoria, and Angela and Quil. Colin and Brady sit to the side. They didn't have imprints yet.

"What do you need to talk to all us about Bells?" Leah asks

"I have kept a secret from all of you. It is the only secret I have kept from you all. I hope you won't be very mad", Bella says biting her lip

"It can't be that bad", Angela says nicely

"Well it is not. At least I don't think so", Bella replies

"What is it my heart?" Sam asks

"Charlie is not my father. And Renee is not my mother. They adopted me when I ran always from my real parents and siblings", Bella confesses

"Why did you run away from your family? Why lie about your true parents?" Emily asks

"My life just got too much for me with them. So I ran away when I was 17 and ended up in Forks. Then the whole Edward and Cullen's thing happened. I lied about my true parents because what my Dad works for the government", Bella explains

"Is this all you have kept from us?" Embry asks

"Yes. My true family is all I have kept from you", Bella says and everyone could see the truth in her eyes

Bella was a terrible liar. All the pack knew that and they knew she always called Charlie by his first name.

"What is your fathers job?" Jared asks curiously

"You all have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you all. This has to be a Pack secret", Bella asks

"We give you our word my heart", Sam says kissing her

"Very well. My father works for the CIA", Bella says causing all their eyes to widen

"Really?" Colin asks

"Really. He has always been in the CIA", Bella confirms

"What are your parents' names?" Quil asks

"My father is Stan Smith and my mother is Francine Smith", Bella answers

"You said you have siblings?" Jacob asks

"Yes two. My sister Hayley who I am 6 years older than her and then there is my little brother Steve who I am 11 years older than", Bella replies

"Tell us more about your family. That's if you want too", Sam says wanting to hear about her family

"Well because my father is in the CIA my family has lots of secrets. One we have a goldfish named Klaus Heisler who is a human in a fish body", Bella says

"How did that happen?" Embry asks

"Well Klaus was once a German Olympic Ski-Jumper. His brianwaves were switched with that of a goldfish in 1986 Winter Olympics by CIA to stop him from winning a gold medal at the Olympics. His human body with the brain of a goldfish went into a nearby stream and was later found frozen and decayed. Now he poses as my family's pet. We also have an alien hiding at the house named Roger", Bella explains

"Alien? Those exist?" Brady says looking excited

"They do. But the CIA can't find out about him. They would kill him", Bella says

"Why?" Colin asks

"How does he hide in your house with your father working for the CIA?" Embry asks

"My father saved him. And when someone else other then family come he dresses with wigs and clothes and nobody knows her is an alien. The only thing is Roger is an alcoholic and is very self-centered. And he makes up the most ridiculous costumes and names. He has over a hundred personas", Bella replies explaining Roger

"Does your family know you're here?" Emily asks

"They don't. That's why I am telling you all. I want to tell my parents and siblings about being married and pregnant. You don't have to tell them about being wolves and you Toria as a vampire. But they always wanted grandchildren. Can I tell them? Do you want to meet them? I can ask them. After Dad is done yelling at me for running away", Bella states

"You can tell them my heart. But we will talk to the council about seeing if we can tell your family the secret", Sam says smiling when Bella's face lights up

Bella kisses Sam passionately. Showing him how much this meant to her.

"Come on keep it PG lovers", Victoria says smirking

"Like you can talk Toria. You and Jacob are bad", Bella says teasing now fully relaxed now they know

"So when are you going to call them?" Kim asks

"I was thinking today", Bella replies

"We will leave you to call them in peace. We will talk to the council while you do that. Don't worry most of what you say will not be said. Victoria can stay with you", Sam says

"Thank you all for listening. I will make sure my family loves all of you", Bella says happily

"We will go now. You take it easy baby", Sam says kissing Bella's lips again

"I am only calling my parents. I will keep calm", Bella says kissing him back

"Come on everyone lets let Bella make that call", Sam orders

Bella smiles watching them go a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now all she had to do was tell her parents and siblings. THAT was going to be fun…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
